


"Why are you making macaroni and cheese at three in the morning?"

by Smilegirl64



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food, Tired Morality | Patton Sanders, intruder, up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilegirl64/pseuds/Smilegirl64
Summary: Logan wakes up to a sound in the night.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 25





	"Why are you making macaroni and cheese at three in the morning?"

Logan awoke to the sound of pots clattering from the kitchen. He shot up in bed, looking around frantically. He immediately noticed that his husband Patton was nowhere to be found in their bedroom. He looked around for anything to use to defend himself and found a large physics book and a pride flag with a pointed topper. He nodded. 'That will have to work for now.'  
  
He cautiously exited his room, the book in his hand and a large flag tucked behind his ear. How it didn't fall from that position and onto the ground was a miracle. He lowered down to a crouch, stalking through the dark hallway as his pupils dilated as he got used to the dark. Or maybe it was just fear. He had trouble telling the difference as darkness always scared him. He always found it rather strange for an adult to be scared of the dark, as did the general public, and he tended to be teased for this fear. But that was before he met Patton, who wasn't judgemental in any way, not to mention absolutely beauti-  
  
Another clatter forcefully pulled him out of his reverie. He looked around, taking a second to realize it had come from the kitchen. He stalked towards it, taking in his surroundings. The lights were on, the faint smell of scented candles masking the scent of a flame on a gas stove. Suddenly, he heard someone take a step behind him. He whipped around, The flag falling onto the ground beside him. He raised his book to hit the intruder over the head, only to lower it again.  
  
Standing before him was Patton, dressed in the cat onesie he had fallen asleep in. He was lowering a pot that he had been holding defensively. Both men blushed. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Patton yawned after his question left his mouth. Logan looked down a bit. "I heard a clatter coming from the kitchen," he explained. "I'm guessing..." he yawned as he began to feel the adrenaline wearing off. "...that was you?" Patton nodded. "I was making some mac and cheese and dropped the pot." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why were you making macaroni and cheese at 3:24 in the morning?" Patton shrugged. "I'm hungry for mac and cheese."  
  
Logan smiled fondly, pulling Patton into a hug. The blue-eyed man quickly returned the favor, kissing him on the cheek. Logan smiled, booping Patton on the nose. The man giggled, provoking a quiet chuckle from Logan as he released Patton. "If I may," Logan started with a small smile. "I would like to join you in your consumption of this midnight snack." Patton giggled a bit. "You have permission to join." Logan placed a brief kiss on Patton's lips. "Excellent. This shall be ideal."


End file.
